Conventionally, crystal vibrating devices have been widely used in portable electronic apparatuses. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a crystal vibrating device in which a crystal resonator is supported in a cantilever manner in a package. Here, the package includes a container body having an upwardly extending cavity. The cavity of the container body is closed by a cover. Accordingly, the interior of the container body is hollow. The crystal resonator is supported in a cantilever manner on an inside bottom surface of the container body by joining the crystal resonator thereto with a conductive adhesive. In Patent Document 1, a first mounting electrode and a second mounting electrode are provided on the inside bottom surface of the container body. A first extended electrode and a second extended electrode are provided on a bottom surface of the crystal resonator. The first extended electrode and the second extended electrode are electrically to a first excitation electrode and a second excitation electrode. The first extended electrode and the second extended electrode are joined to the first mounting electrode and the second mounting electrode with a conductive adhesive.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-109538